Real Life Nightmares
by Shade The Mercenary
Summary: Slade's daughter Shadow is turning 15 in a month, before her birthday comes, she fails an assassin mission given by her father. Cruelly getting casted out by him, Shadow starts a new life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Shadow The Assassin does. Shadow The Assassin and I are making this story which is a prequel to her story The End of The Titans. Please review and thank you for reading.

A wolf's howl rippled through the silence of the night , which it was in the safety of the wilderness . The bright white moon loomed far over head along with the bright stars littered the sky . Deep in the forest of trees a lean teen was walking through the carpet of dried crisp leaves which was sitting on the forests floor .

An average height girl was tromping through the woods and in an enraged way her face creased with stress . Her bright crimson eyes were glaring down at the ground as she walked . She had been Spliced with wolf infused with her human DNA . The affects of this was her bright red eyes and along with her normal ears gone by now , and now had two raven black cat like ears on to of her head . The same dark color of her eyes was the same shade inside of her ears. She wore ripped up jeans and a black hoodie, with her dark black hair shooting out the front. Dodging trees as she speed walked , her raven black cat ears twitching slightly as she walked . The inside of the ears on top of her head had crimson red inside of each one along with her ears she had a big fluffy fox tail which was mostly black except for about 1/3 of it at the very end which was a dark red . The girl was about to turn fifteen , she was an assassin even at her young age . She had midnight black hair and it was about as long enough to going down to her shoulder blades . Hot tears dripped down from her eyes , her father didn't want her any longer .

The girl's father was the famous mercenary Deathstroke or aka Slade to one single leader.

What have you done?  
Do you think you've won  
You were only in my way  
I was I not good enough for your standards?  
For you to tell me in the rain  
On that day that you lied to me  
I was only in your way  
You said that I would always be at your side  
Liar  
You said my failure was the cause of this  
I can't believe I trusted any thing you've said  
All you did was fill me with dread  
Pointing out every flaw I made  
Was I even loved?  
You didn't even tell me that you cared  
Why are you doing this  
Do you have something to gain?  
Why did you do this to me?  
Do you know what pain you caused me  
I'm all alone now  
Are you happy  
Is it all a game to you?  
Don't tell me this is for my best  
I can't stand it anymore  
Why do you?  
Tell me now!  
Tears rolling down my cheeks  
I trusted you  
And look where it got me  
What do you think of me?  
I'm screaming on the inside to be let out  
Was I a pawn in your sick game?  
Your not going to get away with this  
I'll coming for you Slade  
I'll watch the blood drip from your neck  
As I slit your throat  
You'll wonder why I did  
Then your remember what you did  
I'll look forward to that day  
You may be my father  
But you didn't act so  
I hate you  
But you don't care  
Did you ever?  
I'm a monster  
I'm starting to believe it  
What do you think that I am feeling  
All I know is pain  
That's what you called me.  
I am tired.  
I am weary.  
I am broken.  
But I will not give in  
Nothing can stop me now  
I must continue.  
I must push on

Don't tell me that you can't hear me screaming  
That you never knew what was filling me full of fear  
Why are you saying these thing to me?  
Do you find it a thrill?  
What is happening to me?!  
Where has the innocence gone?  
Was there any at all?  
Or is it just all a lie?  
Is everything I know a lie?  
Don't tell me that you didn't know this  
That I wasn't even here  
Maybe you never cared

Shadow was laying sprawled across one of the beds in the corner of the room, her tail dangling off of the bed carelessly, as her eyes slowly shut, emotionally exhausted from the painful day .

Did you like the first chapter?

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
